Puppies!
by panther1313
Summary: when the girls have a day out, Renesme is escorted by her father, uncles an Jacob to the mall and of course Jacob's influnce Edward swears the pet store!


Alice ha convinced Bella and Rosalie to have a girl's day, not that it had been that hard. Nor had it been hard to convince Bella to leave Nessie with Edward and perhaps Jacob, No what had been hard was getting Bella to go when _Uncle _Emmett wanted to spend the day with Nessie too.

After Emmett promising profusely that he wouldn't break Renesmee and Edward and Jacob promise to be on alert, once Emmett growled about 'no trust in the family'. Bella relented and Jasper would go too for safety.

So after the younger woman of the family headed out, Esme got her granddaughter dressed then her husband Carlisle got her breakfast. A thing he greatly enjoyed, the colourful cereal boxes never failed o amuse him.

Nessie, still a quiet child followed the routine without complaint at seven, she had learned that in some situations speech was necessary but she enjoyed the comfortable silence with her family.

By ten, Renesmee was ready and her entourage had assembled. Luckily Renesmee was small, small enough to fit in between Jacob and Emmett that and she didn't need her child seat anymore.

They arrived at an inner city mall and the boys split up for a while, presents for their respective wives. Edward brought Bella a new coat which would of course fit her perfectly.

Jacob spied Nessie eyeing a cream scarf, out of curiosity he flipped over the price tag and very nearly swore. Shaking his head he remembered that the Cullen's seem to live on nothing below three zero's.

Renesmee however had no such qualms about asking her father for it. Meanwhile a pair of young women passed the store and were eyeing Jacob, one muttering 'if only he had money'. Jacob sneered on the outside and blushed on the inside; he was dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt.

The Button up shirts he seemed to favoured, helped with the fact he looked like was in his early twenties and they had more room for the muscles. Emmett was of course the Cullen to be privy to this exchange and promptly clapped Jacob on the back, bringing both Edward and Renesmee's attention.

"I prefer blondes myself, but have some fun" Emmett cheered, while the women blushed and looked down there noses at the group. Jasper sensing Jacob need to throttle Emmett, attempted to pacify him "that's Emmett's way of being friendly" he admitted. Jasper ha been the target of Emmett's joke, all of the Cullen's had been.

Jacob and Edward strolled along watching Renesmee flit form store to store, oddly comfortable in each others company. Nessie came racing up to the pair"pet store!" she cried. Edward suspected that this was part of Jacob's influence but Renesmee would give anything to be in a pet store.

Renesmee ran around looking at everything, a store clerk watching fondly. Edward and Jacob commented on the kittens that Remesme ha found. Suddenly Edward stiffened, sighing at the present age's ability to jump to conclusions, Edward asked Nessie to take 'uncle' Jacob to find the other uncles.

Realising her mistake the woman covered her embarrassment with laughter when, Renesmee returned. Looking like a princess in her pale green dress, leading her knights back to the store.

Renesmee was petting the puppies when she exclaimed "Jacob, it's you!" while holding a big pup with shaggy black fur. Jacob laughed goo naturedly while he put the grateful pup down, Nessie was strong but the pup was a squirmier.

Looking around the small enclosure she spotted to pups that we almost snuggled together "there's mummy and daddy" Jacob heard Edward's wistful sigh. Anther pup was sighting by itself, Renesmee reached out to stroke its light golden fur but it shied away.

"That one's Uncle Jasper" Renesmee said, "yea, shy and scrawny looking'" Emmett boomed, earning him a slug to the stomach form Jasper. "Your not being nice, uncle Emmett, I'd hate to have to tell Auntie Rosalie" Emmett's booming laughter subsided quickly. The men quickly agreed that Renesmee clearly had been spending too much time with Rosalie and Alice. Nessie then showed her mother gene's informing Emmett the 'Jasper' the pup, simply hadn't found his Alice yet.

The store clerk came over and informed Renesmee that they had to more puppies in anther room and asked would she like to see them, "you didn't have to ask Edward replied". Hoping to scare off the clerk who was hoping he was a single father.

In anther room there was a large older pup, probably part Husky, "Emmett" Nessie cried running over to look, Edward tuned rolling his eyes at the sight of Emmett, lost in the actions of baiting a tiny kitten.

Jasper told him that his niece wanted him and Emmett gave the feisty kitten a soli tap on the nose which sent all paws flying. "I remain undefeated!" he cheered as he smiled at Renesmee and large pup that was sitting quietly for the first time that day, under her gentle touch.

Nessie introduced the two, which lead Emmett to decide that the bigger animal would be more fun and started teasing it. Still slightly offended by Emmett early comments by swiftly tugging on the pup's tall causing it bite Emmett, no harm was done but there was a sizeable hole in his shirt.

Edward shuddered at the profanities that Emmett was casting in Jasper's name, he was thankful that his daughter couldn't hear. The clerk showed Nessie their last pup was in the room for the opposite reason of the big dog, she was too small.

Almost as if understanding the comment, the pup started to bark profusely, Edward thought the pup was protesting quite indigently. "That's pixie stick alright" Emmett assumed "I can hear it now, I'm not short, I'm not I'm not" he laughed.

Ever subtle Jasper told Emmett, that anther comment against his wife would result in him taking the blame for the ruined shirt, alone. Nessie, agree that the pup was her aunt Alice because she was very pretty.

Renesmee called her court to attention "I've found everybody, we can go if you'd like" she settled happily into Jacob's arms. "Renesmee, what about Carlisle and Esme?" Edward asked and the group erupted into laughter at Renesmee reply "they couldn't be puppies!"


End file.
